Bowling Disorder
by Vera-chan
Summary: Yugi and the gang decide to spend a fun filled afternoon bowling! Warning: Craziness Plz. R&R!


Vera: Well, well, well. It seems that people actually like my humor fics! So....I'm gonna try another one. This one might be a few chapters long but I don't know. It depends on how people feel about my latest fic (aside from this one) Sundial. If you haven't read it, read it! 

Yami Vera: You really think that they'll all just finish reviewing this fic, which you had better, and go straight to your other one?? 

Vera: Why not? It seems perfectly reasonable to me. I take my time to write these things, they repay my efforts with reviews! 

Yami Vera: -_-; It dosen't work like that. They review this one, not all of them. 

Vera: Oh... please do it anyway!! 

Yami Vera: -.- Just get on with it already.... 

Vera: \_/ YOU DO NOT CONFUSE ME LIKE THIS YAMI!! 

Yami Vera: ?_? See what I have to put up with... 

Vera: ;_; Ouch.....that hurts *sobs* 

Yami Vera: o_o Fine! I'm sory aibou... 

Vera: Muahahaha!! *knocks YV out with metal pole* >:) On with it then! 

* * *

BOWLING DISORDER 

  
  
  


[At a nice little cafe' around 1:00pm] 

Yugi: It was very nice of you to buy us all lunch Seto ^___________^ 

Seto: Don't mention it. Mokuba is spending the weekend with a friend, heavily guarded of course, so I had nothing to do. 

Anzu: It was still very nice of you! 

Yugi: Yeah! Right Yami? Yami? 

Yami: *glare* I'm not thanking him for anything. I didn't eat! 

Yugi: HE STILL INVITED YOU! HE COULD'VE SAID: LEAVE YAMI AT HOME BECAUSE HE'S NOT INVITED! BUT NO, HE INVITED YOU ALONG WITH US!! THANK HIM NOW! 

All: O.o; 

Yami: O-okay. Arigatou........baka *smirk* 

Seto: Your we- What! *glare* 

Yugi: KNOCK IT OFF, BOTH OF YOU! 

Seto & Yami: O.O Yes Yugi. 

Yugi: Better, so what should we do now?? 

Jou: I'm not playing 'I've never' again! 

All: *nod* 

Ryou: Hey! Why don't we go bowling? 

Yami & Bakura: What?? 

Honda: Sounds good to me. 

Yugi: Yeah! I love bowling! 

Anzu: I'm not very good at it... but why not! 

Seto: Fine, lets go. 

Yami & Bakura: ?_? *follow* 

[At the bowling alley] 

Seto: Let's get a lane 

Ryou: With all these people we better get two lanes 

Anzu: Let's do League! It's my favorite 

Yugi: I agree, it adds to the game when you can move. 

Yami: WHAT IN RA'S NAME ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT?!?! 

Every1 in Alley: *stare* 

Bakura: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT!?!? 

E1IA: *advert gaze* 

Ryou: Bad Balura *sprays him with spray bottle* 

Bakura: *Yelps and bites at the water* 

All: O.o 

Seto: Riiiiiiight.....Anyway, we'd like two lanes please. *glances back* Preferably away from small children and those faint of heart. 

[After getting a lane and shoes] 

Yami: Aibou, what the hell are these for?? *holds up bowling shoes* 

Yugi: They're bowling shoes. You have to wear them when you play. 

Yami: *cringe* They're......hideous. Like Seto. 

Jou & Seto: Hey! 

Seto: ! 

All: (except Jou) O.O 

Jou: Um.....name callings bad?? LET'S BOWL!! 

Bakura: That's disturbing.....Aibou! You still haven't explained what this is. 

Ryou: Huh? Oh I forgot you didn't have bowling in Ancient Egypt..... 

Yugi: Well it's a game. 

Yami: I'm in. 

All: ^^; 

Yugi: Anyway, all you have to do is when it's your turn you take one of these weighted balls *motions to the shelves full of balls* (Vera: Not that way you hentai's!!) And roll them down the lane, *motions to lane* and try to hit the pins on the other end. 

Anzu: If you knock over all the pins on the first shot it's called a strike, 10 points plus your next two balls. If you get 0-9 pins on the first roll you get that many points. If you knock down the rest of the pins on your second turn it's a spare, 10 points plus your next ball, not both of your next balls. 

Jou: ......... 

Honda: No way, it's confusing enough not to have to explain it! 

Seto: I guess I'll finish. If you do not knock over the rest of the pins however, the total number of pins is added up and goes towards your score. In the end whoever has the most points wins. 

Yami: Seems easy enough. 

Bakura: Too easy if you ask me. 

Honda: Nobody did. 

Bakura: *glare* 

Honda: *whimpers* 

Ryou: Bad! *sprays Bakura with spray bottle* 

Bakura: *growls* 

Yami: *smirk* I'm gonna win. 

Seto: You don't know half of it.... 

Yami: BRING IT ON! 

Seto: IT'S ALREADY BEEN- 

Jou: KAMI NO! 

All: *look at him* 

Jou: This is the same thing that happened with Yami in the last fic. 

Yugi: --; I know, he just keeps on watching that damned movie! 

Ryou: Maybe he likes seeing the girls.... 

Honda: That's Mai's favorite movie.... 

Yugi: No, he watches it for the cheers. Then he- 

Yami: *covers his mouth* That's enough aibou! 

All: O.o 

Honda: Well we're wasting time! Let's bowl! 

Jou: I already said that! 

Yugi: Really?? When? 

Jou: Right after I- nevermind 

All: O.O oh yeah!! 

Jou: I'm first!! 

[bowling order: Lane 5- Jou, Yami, Ryou, Honda | Lane 6: Seto, Yugi, Ryou, Anzu] 

Jou: Alright, I'm ready! *rolls ball* come on..... 

|Score: 8| 

Jou: damn! Missed two. 

Honda: At least it's not a split. 

Jou: *sigh* your right. 

Seto: *rolls ball* 

|Score: 9| 

Jou: What?! 

Seto: *smirk* I'm gonna beat you again Chihuahua. 

Jou: *blush* I'm not a Chihuahua!! 

Seto: Are you going to finish? 

Jou: Huh? Oh! *rolls* 

|Score: 0| 

Jou: DAMN! 

Yugi: Hahaha!! 

Jou: What do you think is so funny?! 

Yugi: Look and see!! 

All: *turn to lane 6* 

Seto: *on his face in the gutter* Ow... 

All: HAHAHAHAHA!! 

Seto: *stands up* SHUDDUP! 

Jou: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! At least I didn't fall on my face!! 

Seto: *mumbles darkly* 

Yami: What was that? 

Seto: Your up Pharoah. 

Yami: Huh? Oh! *walks down lane and knocks pins over* 

|Score: 0| 

Yami: WHAT THE HELL?! I GOT THEM ALL!! 

Yugi: Yami, you can't cross that line! *points to black line on lane* 

Yami: Why didn't you say so?! 

Anzu: Aww, nobody should be yelling at anyone! We should all just try and get al- 

Honda: SILENCE! DON'T YOU DARE START ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR SO-SWEET-IT-MAKES-ME-WANNA-STANGLE-SOMEBODY FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!! 

All: ............ 

Honda: That's better, oh look Yugi's up. 

Yugi: O-kay.... *rolls ball* 

|Score: 10| 

Yugi: ^____________________________________________________^ 

All: Wha?! 

Yami: I'm the king of games!! How did he do better than me?!?!?! 

Seto: >.> I will beat all of you! This is nothing!! 

Jou: Yeah, I'm sure. 

Seto: Are you defying me?! 

Jou: And what if I am?! *stands up* 

Seto: You're going down puppy dog. *smirk* 

Jou: \_/*** I'M NOT A DOG!! 

Seto: Of course your not, Yami are you going to finish your turn? 

Yami: Of course I am! *rolls* 

|Score: 3| 

Yami: O_O 

Bakura: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Pharaoh got 3!! 

Ryou: Bakura... *holds up spray bottle* 

Bakura: *back away* 

Yami: Oh yeah, your up. 

Bakura: What? Oh, watch me kick your royal ass! *rolls* 

|Score: 2| 

Yami: HAHA! Now who are you laughing at?! 

Bakura: Hmm.......still you. 

Jou: Ryou you can go. 

Ryou: Alright. *rolls* 

|Score: 6| 

Yugi: Good job Ryou. 

Ryou: ^____^ Thank you Yugi. 

Bakura: What the hell?! (Yami Vera: they say that a lot... Vera: Shut up!) 

Yami: Ha! Even your Hikari did better than you! 

Bakura: MY hakari! Excuse me but your Hakari is going to kick _your _ass...... hard. 

Yami: >.> You better sleep with one eye open. 

Bakura: HA! I can actually do that! 

All: o_O 

Ryou: *shudders* Nearly gave me a heart-attack.... 

Seto: You both still have another ball.... 

Bakura: *rolls* 

|Score: 1| 

Bakura: Well, well, well. The Pharaoh and I are tied. This will be interesting 

Yami: You are sooooo going down. 

Bakura: We'll see about that 

Ryou: *rolls* 

|Score: 4| 

Ryou: YES! SPARE! TAKE THAT LOSERS!! WHOO HOO!! 

All: O_O *back away slowly* 

Honda: I'll just go......... 

Ryou: Good luck Honda: *innocent smile* 

Honda: *rolls quickly* 

|Score: 5| 

Honda: Hmm..... that wasn't very good........ 

Bakura: Oh! Don't say that!! 

All: O_O 

Bakura: It wasn't good at all! 

Yami: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! 

Ryou: BAD BAD BAKURA!! *sprays him with spray bottle* 

Bakura: *whimpers* 

Jou: Riiiiiiiight............ 

Seto: Right what? 

Jou: Nothing, just riiiiiiiiiight. 

Seto: --; Okay, whatever you say............ *smirk* my little puppy dog 

Jou: *BIG blush* Excuse me.... *runs to the bathroom* (Vera: Stop thinking like that hentais!!) 

Seto: What? 

All: *shrug* 

Anzu: Well, I guess I'm up! *skips to lane* 

All: o.O o-kay............. 

Anzu: *rolls* 

|Score: 0| 

Honda: Damn, she wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't good........... 

Yami: >> Just because you gutter first time dosen't mean Jack-shit. 

Yugi: *slap* No cussing 

Yami: OW! 

Bakura: HAHAHAHA! Pharoah got bitch slapped!! HAHAHAH- *spots Ryou* *shuts up* 

Ryou: That's what I thought 

Yami: I didn't get bitch slapped! 

Yugi: Of course you didn't. Anzu hurry up and finish! 

Anzu: ALRIGHT!! *skips back up and trips* 

All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 

Yami: *crying* Clumsy beotch! 

Bakura: HAVE A NICE TRIP!! 

Anzu: Oh you guys! ^_________^ 

All: o_O 

Seto: Mental case..... 

Anzu: *rolls* 

|Score: 0| 

Yami: Okay, she does suck. 

Bakura: BAD! 

Yugi: Alright, well it's Jou's turn but he has to come back........ 

Honda: Seto can go. 

Yami: No, he wants to wait for him mut 

Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- *gets sprayed* 

Ryou: Bad 

* * *

Vera: MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I think I'll make this a chapter fic!! 

Yami Vera: Shouldn't you be working on 'Sundial' 

Vera: >.> I will as soon as I finish putting this up! 

Bakura: Pharaoh got bitch slapped! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Yami: *lunges at bakura* 

Bakura: Oof! 

Both: *start fighting* 

Vera: o.O Riiiiiiight 

Yami Vera: *snicker* that was funny. 

Vera: That's what I'm striving for Yami. 

Yami: I knew that. 

Vera: Of course you did. Anyway, please review! I will get the next chapter of Sundial up very soon! Maybe in a few days at the latest for those of you who like that story. If you haven't read it, please do. Well, Ja' for now! 

Yami Vera: Whatever 

Bakura & Yami: Still fighting 

_Quip of the Day_: Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, expecting different results... 

Vera: Okay, there's proof. I am losing it 

Yami Vera: Oh, aibou. We all already knew that 

Vera: >> Watch yourself yami... *pulls out metal pole* 

Yami Vera: Ja!   
  
  



End file.
